The black dog blues
by Daigomi
Summary: Kurogane and Fai thought it would be easy to get the feather from the fancy little bar. Little did they know that Kurogane would soon experience the most horrible thing in his life. Hinted KuroxFai


"Nyaaa Kuro-myuu! Come! Look at this!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Look! It's Sakura-chan's feather! No! A picture of it! But it must be here somewhere! Hyuuuuu!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Whistle! Don't say the word!"

Kurogane came up behind the magician and peered through the window, looking for the picture Fai had spotted. "I don't see it."

"No! Look up Kuro-woof!"

"Don't call me that!" he growled as he raised his head to look at the large banner that adorned the top of the window. There it was, the big pink feather, floating under the words 'THE MAGIC BATTERY, SAMPLE EXTRACTS COMING TO A STORE NEAR YOU!' and surrounded by random pink and blue sparkles the size of dinner plates.

"They certainly went all out! But where's the real one?" Fai asked, a puzzled smile on his face that made him look a bit ditsy. "Mokona, do you sense it?"

A tiny white ball of fur poked its face out from underneath Kurogane's shirt and chirped "Mokona senses it! It's really close by!" it clambered onto Kurogane's shoulder and bounced around, humming. "It's that way Kuro-pipi!" it said cheerfully, pointing a small white paw at a fancy bar across the street. Fai gave a meow of delight.

"A baaar! Hyuuuu!"

"There's no way you're having any more to drink! Remember what happened last time?"

"Actually, no!"

Kurogane's only reply was a fit of grumbles that were too garbled with anger to actually be curses. Fai just smiled his usual smile and danced his way over to the bar.

There was a man at the front desk dressed in an expensive looking attire that resembled a tuxedo but was a bit too frilly. Probably what amounted to the same thing in this country.

"Do you have any reservations?" he asked in a bored manner, not even looking up. Fai trounced closer and leaned in, trying to catch the man's eye

"Why no, but we have important business with someone in this bar, do you think you can let us in?" the man looked up finally and leaned away from the magician's blond head, bothered by the invasion of personal space.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have a reservation then I can't let you in." he replied, a bit miffed. Fai gave a wheedling pout and straightened up, turning to the silent and intimidating Kurogane.

"Kuro-tan! Do you know how to make a reh-ser-vay-shon?" he asked airily. Kurogane scowled at him, both for the stupid name and for involving him. Then he muttered a noncommittal complaint and stepped up to the man behind the desk, his tall form towering imposingly over the poor guy.

"When's the soonest we can get in?" He asked, ignoring the man's gulp.

"Um… Sunday, three weeks from now."

"What will it take to get us in five minutes from now?"

"Ah, excuse me?"

Kurogane leaned forward, one hand fingering his sword, the other on the desk, crumpling the list of names of people who did have reservations. "Do I need to spell it out for you? What can we do that will 'convince' you to let us in sooner?"

"Wow Kuro-nyaa! That was impressive! How did you manage to get him to turn that shade of green?"

"A lot of practice with intimidating soldiers that didn't like the new addition to Tomoyo-Hime's personal guard."

Fai and Kurogane sat down in one of the two chairs that sat with a table in a far corner of the room. Kurogane felt Mokona twitch under his shirt and he unbuttoned it, revealing the little manju's white round head.

"Ahhhh! Kuro-nin is so comfy and warm! But you're too hard! You should relax, then you'll be the right amount of comfyness for Mokona!" Kurogane grimaced and covered Mokona's head with his hand.

"Shut up you stupid pork bun! Or someone will notice you! Do you sense the stupid feather?" Mokona shifted around under his shirt with a _'hmmmmmm' _of concentration, then he bounced up with a loud "Mekyo!!" Almost tumbling onto Kurogane's lap.

"It's thataway! Thataway!" he cheered, pointing at the door to the kitchen. People turned to stare at their table, turning away suspiciously when they were met with a smile and a wave from Fai.

"I said shut up!" Kurogane barked, grabbing Mokona by the cheeks and stretching him out.

"Uwaaaaaah Fhaaii! Kuhro-woouhf ihs mahd aht meeeh!!" Mokona whooped, waving his tiny arms. Fai smiled cheerfully and snatched Mokona from the ninja's hands.

"Well, let's go find it then! Mokona, can you create a diversion?" Mokona nodded and spun around, giggling.

"Of course! It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!! Diversion making attack!" he twirled once more and then bounced onto the floor, toddling away to do his dirty work.

Kurogane was sitting staring uninterested at his menu, wondering what the little manju bun could possibly do to distract everyone in the bar when all of the lights went out at once. There was a general panic as people staggered up from their seats and tripped, falling over one another, then Fai grabbed Kurogane's sleeve and tugged him up, heading for the side of the room the kitchen door was on.

"Waaaaah! Mokona is so talented!" Fai said quietly as a familiar soft white thing landed on top of his head. Mokona giggled and hopped to Kurogane's shoulder, earning a disgruntled glare but nothing else. He didn't have time to pound the little potato.

They sneaked past a hyperventilating little waitress and looked around the kitchen, looking for anything feather like. Kurogane jumped when Mokona yelled "MEKYO!" in his ear and pointed, causing several people to notice them. But currently Kurogane and Fai's attention were centered on the middle aged man Mokona had pointed out, dressed in an elegant looking dress suit with a feather broach attached to his chest. More specifically, Sakura's feather made into a broach. The man stared incredulously at the two oddly dressed men (They hadn't been able to buy any clothes yet) and there talking stuffed animal and seriously thought he was going insane.

"Excuse me." Fai said, acting the part of a polite magician perfectly, one of his usual fake smiles dripping from his face. "But that feather on your broach does not belong to you I'm sad to say. You see, it belongs to a friend of ours and she desperately needs it back." He gave the man an innocent look, despite the fact that he looked like his head was about to explode.

"W-what? What did you do to my bar!? And what do you want with me!?" The guy stuttered, his face a sickly shade of grey. He gave Kurogane the impression that he was too jumpy, his unhealthy color suggesting he was ill. "You can't take my feather! I need it!" He took a step back, eyes wide, slowly turning angry. He laid one hand on the broach and pointed a shaking finger at Fai, who was trying to calm him down.

"Please sir wait we—" He was interrupted as light erupted from the man's hand and came crashing through the small kitchen towards him.

"Idiot! Get out of the way!" Kurogane shouted, shoving Fai back just in time to get hit by the jet of light himself, causing a poof of smoke the size of a small explosion, knocking Fai back to land butt first on the ground, coughing and choking in surprise. He felt something small and soft land in his lap and poked it cautiously.

"Mokona?"

Kurogane looked up at Fai as he was poked and, god save him from whatever caused him to do it, promptly bit his finger with a growl. Fai flinched and gasped, looking down at him in shock. His blue eyes widened and his mouth formed into a perfect 'O' of utter shock as Kurogane looked up at him slowly, releasing his finger, which seemed way too big to be humanly possible. "Oh hell no…" he whispered in disbelief. His worst fears were proven true when his horrified denial came out as "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Fai could only stare dumbly at the little black Pomeranian in his lap.


End file.
